Rasgos de um general
by Sol Do Curse
Summary: Celes Chere: do general a rebel.


Rasgos de um general  
por Sol Do Curse  
cursedsun@midisbr.zzn.com   
  
  
"Celes, começa para baixo!" Antes que poderia reagir, algo grande e pesado batido nela. Bateu a terra com uma batida. "Oof!" Uma seta cantou enquanto se encaixou na terra um a polegada de sua orelha. "alguém começa a preensão desse bastardo e para-o!" uma voz masculina shouted, perto de sua orelha. A pessoa que tackled a sentou-se para trás e ajudado lhe senta-se acima. Celes empurrou seu cabelo blonde longo fora de sua cara e sighed. "Agradecimentos, Leo. O que está indo sobre?" Sua boca torceu em um sorriso derisive. "uma de suas tropas leais decidiu-se assassinate o." Celes levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou-o. "bom. Isso é... apenas encantador." Agitou sua cabeça. "como pode você fazer a luz desta?" Shrugged. "a seta não me bateu, ? Assim o que está lá ser preocupado aproximadamente?" "poderiam tentar outra vez," discutiu. Sorriu quase. "eu serei fino. Embora eu gostasse de saber esse deslizou após a seleção para recrutas possíveis." O leo olhou como gostaria de discutir com ela, mas preferivelmente, sighed e ajudou-a a acima. "o emperor disse que tem ordens novas para você," disse. "bom. Eu tenho girado meus polegares ao redor aqui para o suficiente. Eu queria saber quando eu começaria a realmente faço algo." Sua saudação rápida ganhou-lhe o assentimento do dismissal. Ajustou-se fora para a massa do metal e da maquinaria que era o capital imperial, vetor. Era um dia brilhante, ensolarado, mas ninguém no exército imperial era dado uma possibilidade apreciá-la. Celes ela mesma tem supervisionado brocas quando o leo tackled a. O gemido e o clank distantes da maquinaria indicaram que as máquinas de Magitek estavam prestadas serviços de manutenção. Magitek. Tal engenharia simples que realizou assim muito. Os dedos delgados de Celes ondularam em torno do hilt de sua lâmina de Runic. Os sigils antigos insribed na lâmina permitiram a espada de absorver a mágica. Levantando sua mão, olhou fixamente na palma. os scars brancos Agulha-finos deram forma às formas dos runes através de sua mão. Seu poder de Runic trabalhado melhor com a espada que desgastou, mas toda a lâmina faria. Sua abilidade de suportar qualquer tipo do ataque mágico sem dano era uma razão que prendeu uma posição elevada como um general imperial. Os infusions de Magitek eram os outros. Somente os oficiais imperiais do elevado-highest-ranking foram dados o presente especial da mágica. Kefka tinha-os recebido, mas o processo tinha torcido algo nele. Agora desfilou em torno da metade no arrasto que olha como um clown. Tinha feito sempre seu inquieto, mas agora frightened a. Ela, quem os soldados chamaram uma rainha do gelo. Seu poder crescente frightened seus mais. Poder... pareceu estar na raiz de tudo, estes dias. Os protetores nas portas exteriores do vetor eram muito novos, e muito novos. Seus uniformes não tinham adquirido ainda os vincos e os scrapes do desgaste duro. Barraram-na de entrar. "parada! Indique seus nome e negócio." Blonde estava tentando olhar impressive e stern. Odiou os novos. Celes extraiu-se até seus cinco pés cheios, dez polegadas. Era uma polegada mais alta do que ele. "meu nome é general Celes Chere, knight imperial de Rune. Eu tenho o negócio com o emperor. Saia agora de minha maneira." de "ma'am Y-yes!" gaguejaram no unison, empurrando rapidamente abrem a porta para ela. Stalked após eles, seu casaco branco longo fluindo e rodando em torno dela. Seus bootheels soaram alta nos assoalhos metal-chapeados. Outro guarda, reconhecendo seu casaco da marca registrada e a espada, deixou-a com sem dúvida. Teve que passar através da facilidade da pesquisa de Magitek aos quartos de Gestahl do alcance. Cid estava lá, fussing com contudo um outro Esper em contudo um outro tubo de vidro. Chamou um cumprimento. "Ampère-hora, General Celes! Um dia fino, não é?" Cid friccionou uma mão através de seu cabelo graying e puxou-a ausente em seu revestimento amarelo brilhante do laboratório. Havia manchas novas nele. Não tinha começado claramente ao redor a lavar esta semana. "depende de sua definição," respondeu. "um dos recrutas novos pensou que eu olharia melhor com uma seta em minha caixa." Cid engoliu. "você é tudo direito?" exijiu, seus olhos ajuntando sobre ela ansiosamente. Era como ser seis anos velho outra vez, quando tinha sido seu guarda. o "leo bateu-me afastado. Eu sou muito bem, o moron estou na custódia." Talvez Gestahl deixaria seu mete para fora de sua punição? "como é a pesquisa?" Brightened e gesticulou animatedly em um dos tubos. "o processo revisado está rendendo uma taxa mais elevada da extração mágica por quase dez por cento. Logo mesmo os soldados comuns terão o acesso ao poder de Magitek!" Celes estudou as criaturas que flutuam nos tubos toda em torno dela. Um grande baleia-como a criatura emitiu-se sons mournful. Uma mulher frankly breathtaking com a pele azul, coberta mal por um envoltório roxo, emitido shards do gelo na parede de seu tubo. Celes andou mais perto desse tubo, sentindo um kinship impar com o Esper para dentro. "que one's um gelo Esper," Cid disse. "tenha cuidado, ela está sendo tentado quebrar esse tubo desde que começou aqui." Nenhuma maravilha que sentiu drawn a ele. O gelo era seu elemento. Descansou uma mão de encontro ao tubo. Que deve dever como ser prendido dentro de um tubo e sentir sua essência que está sendo drenada afastado? Era doloroso ou somente sad? Poderia você sentir-se parte morrer pela parte? Que são você, um general ou um sangramento-coração? Appalled nherself, pisou para trás do tubo e endireitou sua correia da espada. Coisa que seguinte você soube que lhe diria tropas para dar o quarto no campo de batalha. A facilidade clínica da pesquisa estava começando dá-la rasteja. "sorte boa com sua pesquisa, professor Cid." "obrigado, general Celes," ele mumbled, já profundo em uma análise da folha do laboratório na frente dele. Celes girou afastado do homem que a tinha levantado e foi encontrar-se com o emperor. As escadas traseiras estavam vazias. Ela acima sete vôos scrambled, respirar mal uniforme duramente quando alcançou o alto. Manteve-se em condições excelentes, ao contrário de outros generais * cough * Kefka * o cough * que não pareceu se importar. RAP polidamente na porta. "vindo dentro." A voz furada era aquela do emperor Gestahl. Andou dentro silenciosamente. Havia uma menina verde-haired, sobre sua própria idade, estando pela janela. Desgastou um circlet do metal que descansasse estranhamente um gem do corte de encontro ao centro de sua testa. Coroa Slave. A menina era a arma a mais potent de Gestahl, com poder mágico natural. Tinha matado cinqüênta soldados Magitek-magitek-armored em três minutos. Celes olhou afastado da menina poderosa que olhou fixamente com olhos vazios, e saudou o emperor. "você emitiu para mim, meu liege?" "sim. Eu tenho uma missão para você e cinqüênta de suas mais melhores tropas." O excitamento hummed com seu sangue. rotting no vetor demasiado por muito tempo. Era hora para a ação. "sua missão é destruir a cidade de Maranda." Assentiu crisply. Maranda tem dado o dae (dispositivo automático de entrada) àqueles amaldiçoou Returners pesky. Tolos. Pensaram que poderiam derrotar o império? A idéia very era laughable. "você quer os cidadãos vivos ou mortos?" "matança justa essas que interferem. Deixe o descanso vivo para ver o que seu foolishness lhe custou." Saudou e, em seu assentimento, girou para ir. "General Celes." "meu liege?" "se você termina esta missão a minha satisfação, eu dar-lhe-ei o comando do acampamento perto de Doma." "eu não o falharei, seu excellence." Andou para fora, quietamente fechando a porta atrás dela, a seguir inclinou-se de encontro a ela e maravilhou-se em sua fortuna boa. O acampamento em Doma? Todos soube que Doma seria o local da batalha principal seguinte. E Gestahl estava indo deixou seu comando ele se controlasse apenas limpar para fora de uma vila pequena pathetic. Endireitar, começou abaixo as escadas. Houve uma abundância das preparações a fazer antes que e tropas poderiam sair, mas sairia dentro de 24 horas ou seu nome não era Celes Chere. ~ * o ~ a noite escura, húmida do verão aderiu-se perto em torno delas como um casaco sufocando. Tropas foi absolutamente silenciosa -- porque souberam que se alertassem as populações da cidade a sua presença antes que deu a ordem, as veria mortos por sua própria lâmina. Não estava indo parafusar acima esta. A cidade pequena quieta, produtiva estava agora com segurança adormecida, todas suas luzes giradas para fora como cidadãos pequenos bons. Mas os sinais da presença do Returners' estavam lá. A bandeira imperial esfarrapada, rasgada -- que Maranda tinha indicado uma vez assim orgulhosamente -- vibrado fraca na brisa fraca. Foolish. Moronic. Idiotic. Pagariam. "vamos ir. Não os mate a menos que fizerem algo stupid. Comece-os apenas fora da cidade. Eu farei o descanso." Seus soldados assentidos. Estes homens, ao contrário dos idiots em legions de Kefka, eram respecful melhor que temíveis de sua mágica. Então outra vez, você teria uma razão temer a mágica se você estivesse em legions de Kefka. Tal poder deve nunca ser dado aos madmen. E nunca devido completamente para a direita nivelar antes do infusion. Quem podia esperar uma criança projetada das pilhas de Gestahl para ser são? O processo não tinha sido aperfeiçoado mesmo contudo quando Kefka foi feito. Os muitos dos processos não tinham sido aperfeiçoados quando executados nele. E torceram-no toda em algo mais menos do que o ser humano. Mas aquela não era sua direita do problema agora. Havia uns gritos temíveis da cidade como seus soldados roused os cidadãos e os agruparam fora da cidade. Um homem extraiu um dagger e funcionou-o para ela. Duas setas foram enterradas em his para trás antes que feito exame cinco etapas. Caiu, absolutamente. Sorriu na satisfação. Foram acobardados completamente satisfatoriamente, agora. Andou na cidade deserted. Um filhote de cachorro lamentou-se. Então o silêncio reinou. Começou a chanting macia, sentindo a configuração do poder em torno dela. Sozinha, a posição gosta de uma lança branca slim em um pool da luz de uma das luzes de rua, ela deve olhar quase como um goddess primeval. Como esse Esper na facilidade da pesquisa de Magitek. Dammit, não era agora o momento para aquele! O fogo explodiu toda em torno dela, inflamando seco sugado madeira pelo calor do verão. Os gritos do protesto levantaram-se das populações da cidade. Estêve, sozinho, no meio do inferno, prestando atenção à raiva das flamas. Sue frisado em sua testa do calor, mas não se moveu. Reveled na destruição. Finalmente, estaria conseguindo suas ambições. O comando em Doma far-lhe-ia a mão direita do emperor. Substituiria Kefka. Eventualmente, substituiria Gestahl. Uma criança gritou enquanto desconcertou fora de um edifício ardente, seu cabelo ablaze. Olhou fixamente na menina nova, sentindo doente. Vidas inocentes. Perdido. Minha falha. Doma não é worth este. Minhas ambições não são worth esta. Uma outra parte dela era gelada prática. É apenas uma criança, você cadela stupid. Não poderia fazer esta. Murmuring um outro período rápido, moldou o gelo na criatura pobre. Morreu rapidamente. Por que? Tudo que era vai sobre suas vidas simples. Quiseram somente protestar maneiras high-handed de Gestahl. Meu deus, eu era uma parte dela. Não poderia revelar seus sentimentos ainda. As tropas que trazido eram leais a ela, mas estavam mais interessadas em permanecer vivas. Matá-la-iam ela mesma se pensassem que pôde afixar uma ameaça ao império, porque não quereriam ter que tratar do Gestahl se a deixassem betray o. Muito bem. Poderia esperar. E dezoito anos de viver sob os olhos da águia de Gestahl ensinaram-lhe as habilidades que ativas necessitou sobreviver até que poderia se escapar. Juntaria o Returners. O pensamento fá-la-ia rir do irony, se não sentisse tal sorrow em vidas e em subsistência do pessoa destruindo. Silenciosamente girou e andou fora do inferno. Deu as ordens ao retorno ao vetor. E planeou. ~ * ~ "eu dei a posição em Doma ao leo. Eu necessito-o aqui para a direita agora." A expressão de Gestahl era apenas apologetic bastante sem indicar que era fraco em toda a maneira. Assentiu silenciosamente. Bastardo velho. Jogando com mim, a maneira que você joga com todos. Especial essa menina. Sua ' arma.' Rasgando seus pensamentos dela, fazendo lhe seu fantoche. "Demitido, General Celes." Saiu silenciosamente. Estava pensando já duramente. Seria muito mais duro defect do vetor do que seria de Doma. Mas -- ouviu o laughter familiar, insano e parou-o absolutamente. O que quer que era Kefka era até, ela não quis estar dentro nele. "Mwahahahahaha. Esse leo pequeno das goody-dois-sapatas nunca começaria o trabalho feito. Mas com este veneno, Doma cairá nos minutos!" Veneno. Está indo envenená-los. Hesitated. Se for travada... ....Well, era melhor do que fazendo exame de umas vidas mais inocentes. Silenciosamente moveu-se com o vetor, dirigido para a área onde mantiveram os pombos de portador. A nota que escreveu aos povos de Doma estava curta e desobstruída. O império pretende envenená-lo. Guarde sua fonte de água. A nota ao leo era mesmo mais breve. Não escute Kefka. Tinha liberado apenas os pombos quando duas setas fechadas após ela e golpeadas os pássaros, caindo eles à terra. Merda. "Ampère-hora, Celes." Girou na voz de Gestahl e viu-o agitar sua cabeça. "é uma piedade que você descobriu seu sentido da honra assim logo. Você seria assim útil." Está indo matar-me de qualquer maneira, mim pôde também sair com estilo. Cospe nele. Os protetores wrestled a à terra, chave seu pulso esquerdo e bruising a reforços. Não resistiu. Soube cada pilha da cadeia no vetor para dentro para fora e para trás; sair não seria um problema. Mas fizeram exame dela a Figaro sul. ~ * o ~ o protetor golpeou-a outra vez. Sua cabeça girou. Não poderia pensar com a dor que encheu sua consciência. Tentou evade os sopros, mas foi acorrentada à parede e não poderia mover-se. Gestahl tinha-a sentenciado à morte. "não haverá nenhum traitors em meu império, e especial não em meu exército. Morrerá amanhã a manhã. Até então, trave-a acima." Tinha derrubado sua cabeça acima de modo que tivesse que o olhar. "eu penso que eu deixarei Kefka dirijo sua execução, meu caro," tinha dito em uma voz que oozed a satisfação. "eu sou certo que a apreciará." Soube o que aquela significou -- não a mercê rápida da guilhotina ou da espada dos headsman, nenhuma certamente. Se Kefka estivesse na carga, seria uma execução muito lenta, muito pública, provavelmente começando com algum formulário da tortura e terminando queimando na estaca, ou sendo extraído e dividido. Mas não havia nenhuma ajuda para ela agora. Foi travada afastado em Figaro sul abaixo da casa do millionaire, esperando sua morte. "este o que acontece aos traitors!" Um outro sopro, mais duro esta vez. "assim, o Celes poderoso caiu!" As palavras sneering do protetor vieram de uma distância grande. "como pode você servir 2 aqueles cobardes. . . "as palavras feriram sua garganta. Deve ter falado seu pensamento alto. "prenda sua lingüeta!" o protetor agarrou. "não é verdadeira que Kefka que vai envenenar os povos de Doma, ao leste?" persistiu, embora soube que era foolish irritate a protetores. Apesar de tudo, somente tiveram que entregar seu vivo amanhã. Poderia ser inconsciente, uma respiração away da morte para tudo que se importaram, mas deve estar viva. Um outro sopro. Este era assim duro que agarrou sua parte traseira da cabeça. Sentiu sua batida principal a parede de pedra nela para trás, mas somente não ofuscante. "eu odiaria estar em suas sapatas amanhã!" o protetor chortled, retrocedendo a nos reforços para a medida boa. Outro agarrou sua garganta, cortando fora de seu suprimento de ar. Não importou. Melhore esta morte do que a maneira de Kefka. Liberou-a. Piedade, aquela. Poderia ouvir os dois protetores falar entre se, então a porta fechada. Sentiu a pedra fresca de encontro a seus shins como seus pés deram para fora. As correntes em seus pulsos mantinham-na levantada, ameaçando rasgá-la os braços de seus soquetes. Isso não era direito. Estar acima ajudaria. Tentou a, mas seus pés recusados obedecê-la. Os rasgos da frustração recolheram nos cantos de seus olhos. Rasgos? Que era ela, um idiot mewling? Um general imperial deve nunca afundar este ponto baixo. A dor rasgou através de seu corpo enquanto tentou se esforçar a seus pés. Caiu ao assoalho outra vez, seu mordente que descansa de encontro à parede -- pedra maravilhosamente fresca. Esfrie assim e comforting... Uma sombra caiu através dela, mas sentiu-a mais do que viu. Seus olhos eram inchados fechados da interpretação dos protetores de "entregam seu amanhã vivo." Forçou-os a abrir. Alguém estava dobrando-se sobre ela. Olhos cinzentos interessados, cabelo blond. Um homem. . . sim, mas quem? Não leo nem uma dela tropas.... Tocou em seu mordente bruised delicadamente, a seguir girou sua atenção a ela correntes. Foi trabalhar nos fechamentos. Em uma estadia curta, as correntes caíram afastado de seus pulsos. A dor nela ombros facilitou um tanto, mas sem a sustentação ligeira das correntes, crumpled. O assoalho de pedra fresco sentiu que bom de encontro a ela bruised reforços. Delicadamente ajudou-lhe a seus pés. O mundo girou e seus pés quivered, ameaçando à dobra outra vez. Inclinou-se de encontro à parede, necessitando a sustentação que a pedra contínua lhe deu. Som.....oh. Estava falando. "eu sou com o Returners. Locke Conhecido." Falou sem pensar, ignorando a maneira que as palavras rasgaram sua garganta crua. "Returners!! Eu usei-me ser general Celes... agora que eu sou justo um traitor comum... " Não que pitied para seu estado atual, mas a não era um Returner amaldiçoado. de planeamento juntá-los, mas aquela não importou. Estava indo morrer, Returner, traitor, ou general. "vamos ir!" Gesticulou para a porta, após o protetor, que era agora ressonando alta. "você faria exame de me longitudinalmente?" disse no astonishment. Poderia mal pensar após a dor que estava tentando fazer exame sobre de sua consciência. Olhava-a com surpresa, assim que tentou explicar. "agradecimentos, mas nenhuns agradecimentos. Eu posso mal andar... " Tentou fazer exame de uma etapa, para provar seu ponto, e tropeçado mal enquanto um tornozelo torcido deu sob seu peso. Travou-a e suportou-a até que estêve constante em seus pés. Assentiu nos agradecimentos. "eu sou grato, mas... mesmo se você me começou para fora, você nunca poderia proteger-me." E eu não posso proteger-se. "No., eu sou melhor fora aqui." "eu protegê-lo-ei! Confíe em me! Você será fino!" Que o inferno era seu problema? Em seu estado seria um burden no mais melhor e peso inoperante em mais mau. Mas pareceu sincere bastante. Relutantemente, assentiu. Deixá-la-ia atrás quando realizou como inútil era agora. Como o poderosos caíram, certamente. "vamos ir!" Deixou seu lean em seu braço para a sustentação até que seus pés começaram trabalhar outra vez. Metade-carregou-a mesmo acima dos vôos das escadas enquanto navigated o passageway que cortou através da cidade da casa do millionaire. Porque estavam a ponto de sair atrás da cidade, parou-o. "porque são você que ajuda a me?" pediu. Hesitated por um momento. "você lembra-me de alguém... mas que é ele matéria, em todo o caso? Eu quero apenas a, aprovado?!" Que tipo impar do homem....but. Assim poucos homens que conheceu eram amáveis. O leo tinha sido. Mas não Kefka e Gestahl. "você toda para a direita?" Piscou. "sim. Pesaroso." Limped após ele. Estavam atravessando a caverna de Figaro sul a Narshe. Não olhou para a frente a navigating a caverna em suas condições, mas mais mau resistido como um soldado. Feche acima e marche, ela disse-se. Que tipo do general é você se você derem acima apenas como aquele? Rangeu seus dentes e manteve-se mover-se, manteve-se lutar os denizens da caverna, mantidos forçar seu corpo a ir para a frente quando gritou na dor e exijiu o descanso. Era uma geral imperial e amaldiçoado se algo como uma batida pequena fosse a remover. Porque entraram em Narshe, tocou em seu braço levemente. "algum do Returners....they não será pleased que você é aqui. Mas eu protegê-lo-ei. Eu não suportarei para fora em minha palavra." Manteve sua palavra. sempre. Era parte de porque o amou, embora não a realizou até muito mais tarde. 


End file.
